Halo 1 and 1 half: In between, Vaarviar XIII
by Da-bomb-575
Summary: Master Chief has a new task as he does an emergency landing on planet Vaarviar XIII


DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to any major names in this story so i am sorry for any inconvinience. Some elements have never been seen or heard of , and some elements are taken from the book "Halo: The Fall of Reach"  
  
"Halo 1 1/2: In between, Vaarviar XIII"  
  
By:Da_bomb_575  
  
BOOM!!!! Halo blows up in a gigantic explosion. The chief, after looking and not believing that all of his fellow marines that have followed him on on this crucial mission have died, takes off his helmet and sighs all that he worked for, all the trouble had been for nothing, although a look on the brighter side revealed that all was not lost the flood had not escaped and Halo had not been activated so earth, no wait, the entire galaxy were saved. Knowing that it would be at least two and a half weeks before he would get to Earth he decides to sleep for a while on account of the lack of rest over the past few days.  
  
"Chief! Chief!," Cortana screams from the console ,"we have landed on a unknown planet, we are completly out of fuel ,and have no power for me to pinpoint our coordinates through the ships computer". After hearing these awful words, the chief gets up. "Cortana, are any covenant on this planet," Master Chief says in distress. "I don't know," says Cortana, " upload me into your Mjolnir Armor and let me use the motion tracker to see". Master Chief quickly takes the construct container from the console and places it in the Misc. cavity in the cheek of his armor. "Yes, Chief," exclaimes Cortana," hundreds of them, i estimate as many of them as there were on... on Halo, maybe even more".  
  
Hearing this the Master Chief hastily opens the hatch on the longsword starfighter. He then leaves the small ship, and instantly was swarmed by dozens of veteran grunts. Quick as lightning Master Chief pulls a MA5-B assault rifle out of the rifle cavity in his back, and busts a quick cap in every covenant there. In the line between the two ear openings of the grunts all of them die instantaneously. "Cortana, is there any covenant-free place in the area, I need to assess the situation", says Master Chief. "Yes Chief, there is a small cave not far from here," says Cortana. Cortana puts a nav point on the Chief's HUD, the Master Chief runs towards the displayed area killing two grunts and three jackals that get in his path on the way there. On getting to the cave the Master Chief sits down, closes his eyes, and begins to think about the situation. All of the sudden he is brought back down to grounds when he hears a set of loud footsteps out side the opening of the cave he quickly jumps behind a rock (he is unarmed) and leans over to see what made the noises. The Chief then sees two hunters, one carrying something that resembles a lap top, and the other holding an unknown item that seems somewhat familiar... "Oh my god," the Master Chief thinks to himself ,"thats the stone from Sigma Octanus four".Hurridly the Master Chief pulls out the pistol that was concealed in the "pistol holster" cavity on his leg, and shoots, the shots connect with the fleshy orange area on the backs of the hunters instantaneously incapacitating them. Master Chief who is quick to think in danger, knowing that killing hunters would attract other covenant so hurriedly grabs the two items and dives behind the rock that concealed him before.  
  
"yeap, ming zaloost" Master Chief hears from the item that looks like a laptop."Hold on," says Cortana "I'll use one of the two new systems I've been working on, voice modification, and a covenant translator". "Turn it on," says Master Chief calmly. "Zaloost, Baloost are you there?" the Chief hears from the small alien computer. Quickly the Master Chief whispers under his breath "Cortana, activate the voice modifier make me sound like a grunt. "Ok, Chief," says Cortana "voice modification activated". "This is grunt May-aap," says Master Chief sounding like a grunt,"I am reporting in substitute for the hunters Zaloost and Baloost who went to inspect the landing of a foreign object". "May-aap, this is covenant leader Magzetheif has inspection of the planet Vaarviar Thirteen been completed?" the small alien computer says. "I am not sure leader, I have just arrived and have not been briefed yet," says Master Chief."May-aap, please bring the data proscessing crystal and message sender to the scientific lab at coordinates 50075 there you will be briefed". says the alien device."Ok sir thanks for the information," says Master Chief, "May-aap out".  
  
"Cortana calculate those coordinates," says the Chief, "and turn off the voice modifier"."Already done chief," says Cortana," this area is approximately 457 meters to the north east"."Lets move," says the Chief. Incapacitating three elites, five jackals, and ten grunts on the way as he moves about 100 meters north-east, when he comes upon a small open area that reminds him of the area on the mission where he had to find the silent cartogropher, but then there were two hunters and here there were no enemies in the area.... or so he thought.  
  
All of the sudden a green flash brightens the area and the Master Chief is propelled into the air. Flipping over himself he then slams back first in the wall with his shields halfway gone he feels his left arm get straddled to the wall. With a wisp of air a giant hunter, who was invisible a moment before, appears right before the Master Chief. Secretly the Master Chief reaches for the pistol in his holster cavity on his leg, and shoots right into the hunters fuel-rod cannon while the hunter is charging it. Just dodging the large orange and green explosion (by jumping to the right) the Master Chief sees a small platoon of covenant just ahead and jumps behind a large boulder his shields totally drained. "Odd why was the Hunter alone," thought the Master Chief, "oh well it isnt important for the time being. He then hears "ha-ha" from an unnoticed grunt that was hiding behind the same boulder he was! Holding a charging plasma pistol up to the Master Chiefs face, the grunt says, " Prepare to die, Human!" Calmly the Master Chief says," You first", plucks a plasma grenade from the grunts waist line, shoves it on the grunts muzzle, and jumps from behind the boulder. The grunts last words before he died were,"Get it of me! get it of me!" just as he ran into the platoon of his fellow covenant.  
  
Noticing a now abandond Wraith mortor tank, runs to it and jumps in the cockpit. "Cortana, figure out how to use that data prossessing crystal, and tell me how to use this thing," says the Master Chief."One second,"says Cortana."Ok Chief, use the small circular pad as a joy stick using your finger it controls speed, direction, and hovering. the large orange button in the corner is to fire a mortor it takes four seconds to recharge so use them wisely," says Cortana. Taking out any and all covenant in his way the Master Chief comes upon what resembles a camp. The Master Chief then exits the wraith walks inside.  
  
Inside the Master Chief sees two enemies he has never come across before. One had tentacles that resembled a flood but was surely a covenant, and there were two of the other species present they were hairy and very odd looking. Noticing a nearby human shot gun (which must have been confiscated some time earlier, which the covenant must have ment to have study) runs towards the weapon picks it up and shoots the tenticular creature which dies instantly. The other two were much harder to kill. One of the horrific beasts jumps at the Master Chief while the other tries to flank the Chief. The Chief then jumps to the side the creatures then collide with each other. One of the creatures still dazed from the collision stumbles, the Chief then shoots it in the stomach then again in the head the creature then dies. Unnoticed becuase of the trouble from the other beast the live creature gives the Chief two quick blows, the Master Chief's shields then flicker and die. Maddend by the hits the Master Chief punches back then shoots twice with the shot gun the creature then falls over dead.  
  
After the defeat of the brutes (which the Master Chief named on account of their brute force) the Master Chief decides to take a look around the building. He then sees two large containers one cylindrical, and one rectangular both with labels.  
  
"Cortana, can you translate these," the Master Chief says."Yes Master Chief," says Cortana,"well, one at least the other label is smudged, the one I can translate says CAUTION:human fuel, for testing only could be corrosive"."This could be used as fuel, right Cortana?" says the Master Chief. "Yes Chief," says Cortana. "Cortana, should we open the other container?" says the Master Chief. "Its your call Chief," says Cortana. Unable to restrain that natural human curiosity, the Chief opens the unknown container and out pops ten of the hideous infection floods which fly into the Chief and pop. The Master Chief surprised by the flood, then took the other container on his shoulder and walked out to the wraith and using a rope like item he found in the building ties the container to the wraith. The Chief then enters the wraith and heads for the ship.  
  
Killing all covenant on his way, the Chief then gets to the ship gets out of the wraith unties the fuel and hauls it on to the ship. The Chief then pours the fuel into the ships fuel tank and walks to the cockpit. "Lets get off this planet ," says the Chief. While flying off into alien space the Master Chief thinks to himself about the information he gained and the questions, He now has a covenant computer and data prossessor which can give him so much information about the covenant maybe even the covenant homeworld which would end this war which has been going for way too long. The question then baffled him why was the hunter by himself, what was that tenticular creature, and why did the covenant have specimen of the flood of which they feared so much. 


End file.
